Big Hero 6: Death & Magic
by LostInTheThicket
Summary: Science and magic collide as a mysterious figure - Atarangi - emerges in San Fransokyo. Big Hero 6 teams with SHIELD to encounter the strange anomaly and discovers a terrifying secret about the city. Together, BH6 and SHIELD face a terrifying foe. Meanwhile, Honey Lemon meets a new friend, T.D. Thornton, as they forge a new bond through loss. (Big Hero Six/616/MCU AU) (Rated T)
1. When One Door Closes

_**DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 AND all Marvel characters are owned by Disney and Mahvel. The Thorntons are owned by yours truly, Thicket.**_

* * *

 _ **So, my lovely readers, I had an idea. It started during my time on the /r/fanfiction subreddit when I encountered a couple of OC threads. You might have seen my comments both from there and in my FFN profile, even. I want to make this story, but I wanted to improve myself.**_

 _ **Essentially, I wanted to create a BH6 AU where I can fuse the movie and the comic counterparts of BH6 together. You'll find out that they're more in line with the movies, but there'll be comic-based quirks sprinkled throughout this story. They're also older, so expect language and some alcohol. Romance is in this, too, but I'm rambling. Let's start, shall we?**_

 _ **Welcome to Big Hero 6: Death & Magic.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **When One Door Closes**_

Late at night, a couple of stars dot a clear night sky. One light flickers brilliantly within a quiet neighbourhood in West San Fransokyo. The source of that light is a window, displaying two people enjoying their last night together…

"So, T.D., New York, huh?"

 **Kiri Thornton** , a vibrant young woman, sits on the bed of her brother's room. Donning light purple hair, tanned skin, and round spectacles, Kiri's nightgown is colourful and full of whimsical flair. She takes a thick, black ribbon off her head, letting off some steam. She smiles wide at her brother, **Tana Damian (T.D.) Thornton** , amused at his struggle packing bathroom supplies.

"I heard that NYC isn't as…clean or vivid as San Fransokyo," Kiri says in her distinct New Zealand accent, giggling at T.D.'s dismissive hand wave.

T.D. chuckles. "No, no, it certainly isn't. But I can adapt. It's in our blood."

"Hmm, maybe," Kiri shrugs her shoulders. "Not a lot of nerds like us in New York, though."

The Thornton siblings look at T.D.'s flat-screen T.V. They spot the superhero team **Big Hero 6,** along with **Captain America** and **Black Widow** of the legendary **Avengers** , greeting onlookers after a valiant battle with the **Hellfire Club**.

"It's been four months now since…what was it again?"

T.D. smiles. "Oh! Uh, the…the Convergence? No, the…"

"The Confluence! Riiiiight." Kiri laughs while T.D. shrugs.

"I'm not super smart, Kiri."

"I know. But these Avengers! Seeing those guys still gives me, like, _chills."_ Kiri tilts her head at the screen. _"Definitely_ not like those Big Hero 6 guys. Especially that Fred dude. Weird, eh?"

"Oh, I agree. Fred's kind of wild, though." T.D. laughs and shrugs, reassuring his sister in a similar accent. "Hell, I ain't worried, though. I'm a _different_ kind of nerd."

"Yeah, right…"

"It's true! There's more to nerd culture than science and technology, you know. There's an untapped world of science, sis. The science of sports! And once you know it…" T.D. leans closer to Kiri's face, whispering with dramatic flair. "You can bend it to your _will…will…will…"_

Kiri rolls her eyes as she laughs. "Okay, 'Tony Stark', I'll leave your 'football algorithms' to you. I need to get ready for my first day tomorrow."

Packing the last of his clothing inside a large luggage case, T.D. wipes some sweat off his brow. Somewhat tall and burly, he heaves the case up and over onto his bed. He checks the mirror, making sure to fix his new curly afro, removing a loose string from his dark brown skin. Satisfied, he engages his younger sister with a smile.

"So…S.F.A.I., huh?" T.D. grins. "It's not San Fransokyo University, but…I've heard good things about it. It's a damn shame I won't be there to intimidate the chumps that'll flirt with you."

"A shame, isn't it? I'm telling you, Tana, I don't know how I'm gonna cope without you," Kiri says with a sly smirk. Suddenly, she grimaces. Her face contorts in pain while she clutches her head. "Ow, this flippin' headache…"

T.D. quickly kneels down in front of his sister, assessing her health the only way a doting big brother would. "Are you okay? You want me to call _Whaea_ to help you?"

"No, no, T.D., I'm okay." Kiri smiles, appreciating her brother's love and support with a hug. "Really, I'm fine. It's just…it's just been bugging me for a while."

"Fine." T.D. frowns, staring into his sister's hazel eyes. "Only because I'm taking your word for it."

"Thanks." Kiri smiles.

To T.D., Kiri has always been determined like him, a dreamer with aspirations that exceeded his own. Her hopes of becoming a talented artist, however, were temporarily cut short as T.D. talks about it.

"Ever since the accident at Fable Park downtown, I… I thought you'd be… gone," he says while Kiri notices his stress and grief with a frown. "But I know it wasn't an 'accident'. Rollercoasters don't act like that! I…I—"

"It's okay, _tungāne_." Kiri raises her brother's face up to meet hers. "'We may bend, but we can never break.' That's our family's motto. I'm not totally at 100%, but I can manage. We're Thorntons after all."

Although Kiri knows she barely survived, her injuries pale in comparison to the fates of the lives lost that day, touching on it as she shakes her head. "I just worry about the families of the ones that died. You know?"

The severity of her pain - coupled with coping with the reality of that grim incident - becomes evident on T.D.'s face, his hands curling into fists. Seeing his anger, Kiri hugs T.D., her eyes darting over to his bedroom door where two crutches lean next to it.

"But that doesn't mean I can't see you off at the airport," she says to him. "I want that smile of yours to go to New York and shine over NYIT. Be the best orthopedic surgeon you can be!" Kiri smiles. "That way, you can take care of me and our parents. Okay?"

T.D. smiles before kissing Kiri on the forehead, hugging her.

"I'll miss you, _tuahine_." He breaks free before placing his arm to the side and bumping his fist over his heart. "Be easy, Kiri…"

Kiri smiles and does the same. "Be easy, Tana."

They hug once more. Before T.D. can get Kiri's crutches, he turns to her as she tries to get up under her own power.

"Hey, get some rest, alright? Busy day," he says, slightly turning to face her. "Don't stress yourself out."

"Yeah, I…" Suddenly, Kiri starts to wobble as she gets up. "Hey…I don't…"

Her eyes dart in different directions as she tries to right herself; her world begins to spin while the same, severe, sudden headache racks her brain with pain. This time, however, it persists, an odd feeling of dread washing over her as Kiri looks to T.D.

"Hey."

"Kiri?" Tana frowns. "Don't…"

"Ta-Tana?"

"Hey, Kiri, you okay?"

"Help…me…"

Before she can even finish her sentence, Kiri suddenly falls to the ground with a sickening thud. T.D. quickly whips around, rushing over to her, sending his clothes in a heap all over the floor. He quickly checks Kiri's heartbeat and attempts to resuscitate her, but like her body, her pulse remains motionless.

"No. No, no, no, sis. Please…"

In a second, faster than even he feared, T.D. watches helplessly as Kiri's world has gone dark. Despite trying desperately to help her, T.D. panics as he realizes the worst has already come to pass. His sister - his bright, talented Kiri - is gone, her light extinguished.

Forever.

"Kiri! K-Kiri!" T.D. screams, anger and sadness overwhelming him, tears welling up in his eyes as his screams cause the neighbourhood to stir. "Mom! Dad! Kiri needs help!"

* * *

 _ **One Month Later**_

In the depths of a more mysterious, sketchier neighbourhood in San Fransokyo, a tall, lightly-tanned woman sips some coffee after a long day. She fixes her glasses as she sits cross-legged, briefly looking at some paintings and pictures on the walls with a soft smile.

 **Honey Lemon** , now 21 years old, sits on a couch in the apartment of her long-time friend and Big Hero 6 teammate **GoGo Tomago,** also 21.

Huddling for comfort, Honey watches the news to see her latest deeds in heroism. _Ever since GoGo and I became Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I've been pulling double-duty. It's never a dull moment._

Evident by the bags under Honey's eyes, protecting both San Fransokyo and beyond has its hurdles, taking its toll on her. However, as she watches older footage of her taking down some A.I.M. troops in her stylish, new undercover outfit, a weary smile forms on her face.

 _At least my new outfit looks good. I certainly impressed people.  
_

Suddenly and without warning, a well-dressed, eloquent reporter appears on the screen with breaking news. Honey's posture straightens, listening in on an upsetting development…

* * *

 _Good evening, I'm Katherine Watson with some breaking news. Just hours ago, eyewitnesses found the body of 32-year-old Desmond Phoenix near Muirahara Woods just outside of San Fransokyo._

 _Paramedics and police arrived at the scene to treat Phoenix, but eyewitnesses around the area said that he was without vital signs and had 'odd' puncture wounds on his body. His current condition is unclear, but Phoenix was known to police. More on the story as it develops throughout the night…_

* * *

Honey's eyes widen in surprise.

To her and the rest of her friends and allies, Desmond Phoenix - a slimy, sneaky sleazeball of a man - always profited off of other people's misery – especially Big Hero 6's. With the discovery of and allegiance to SHIELD, Honey recalled Phoenix's role as a patsy for more damning villains like the Kingpin and Obake. But to discover news about him in such a sudden and shocking state causes Honey to frown; with a furrowed brow, she ponders.

 _What? Phoenix? Who would do something like that?_

Suddenly, the front door opens and Honey whips her head around to see GoGo stepping into the living room. Taking off her jacket, the short, raven-haired woman shivers, now sporting longer.

"Damn, it's pretty cold out." Now sporting longer, shoulder-length hair, she blows a bubble of her classic pink gum before turning to face Honey. "Oh. Hey, Honey. You still up?"

Honey smiles at her best friend's typical greeting, pointing to a new tattoo on GoGo's left shoulder. "Greetings, GoGo! And yeah, I am. Nice tattoo, by the way."

"Thanks." GoGo grins, though it was short and sweet. "Spur of the moment type of thing. You know me." She stretches. "You're here early…and up late."

"Yeah, I forgot to text you about that." Honey chuckles sheepishly. "Apologies. My recent…experiments with S.H.I.E.L.D. scientists have proven quite monumental! However, things have gotten quite chaotic and-"

"You froze one of their labs again, didn't you?"

Honey gasps. "Well, no! Don't be silly!" She blushes from sheer embarrassment. "I tore a _hole_ in one of their labs. But…"

GoGo shakes her head with a wider smile. "Honey…"

"I did it in the name of science! Plus, it wasn't the _absolute_ worst. I think I discovered a breakthrough! Look!" Honey whips out a dark purple ball in front of GoGo. Similar to one of her Chem-Balls, the ball resonates with a rather ominous hum.

GoGo's eyes widen. "Um, you sure that thing won't…you know…eat my house?"

Honey giggles, fixing her classic, magenta-rimmed glasses. "No, no. I can assure you that _this_ will help us out in the field. Trust me!"

GoGo turns to her friend with a smirk; if anyone knows anything like the back of their hand, it would be Honey Lemon and chemistry.

She shrugs. "Alright. But if that thing falls on my bed and eats it, you're sleeping on the couch."

"I'll keep that in mind," Honey says with a soft giggle. "I make no promises, but we'll see." The two friends share a laugh before things get serious. "Um, tell me, GoGo, you wouldn't happen to know about what happened to Desmond Phoenix tonight, would you?"

Honey points to the T.V. screen, catching GoGo's attention. Confused, she shakes her head with a frown.

"Phoenix, huh? No, not really," GoGo says. "Better it stays that way, though. If it were up to me, his creepy ass would be in jail. _Far, far_ away from us."

Honey frowns, worried that her friend might not know about Desmond's fate, especially given the fact she spends her alone time within the heart of Muirahara Woods. She interrupts GoGo while the latter sits on the couch and asks for the remote.

"Well, it _would_ be fortunate for us, but I'm afraid that might not be the case…"

"Why?"

Honey explains what she saw on the TV to GoGo as GoGo slowly blows a bubble. Suddenly, they hear yet another, more depressing story from the same reporter…

* * *

 _It's been one month since the rollercoaster accident in the now-defunct Fable Park Amusement Center in Downtown San Fransokyo that claimed the lives of nine people. Two more cases of the remaining twenty-one survivors have been developed since that time._

 _Last month, 19-year-old Kiri Thornton became the tenth casualty. After suffering from a brain aneurysm in her home near the city's West End, paramedics were called in, but she died upon arrival to San Fransokyo General later that night. Her brother, T.D. Thornton, was slated to be the next up-and-coming football prospect. Thornton's family requested privacy during this time, thanking people for their thoughts and prayers…_

* * *

Honey stares at an adorable picture of Kiri with a mournful frown. She turns to GoGo as they both share a look of unhappiness.

"I feel so sorry for his family," she says. "I liked Kiri's works. They were so colourful. I bet she was nice." She frowns. "We still don't know anything about that incident over in Fable Park."

"Yeah." GoGo shakes her head. "But we'll find out who did it. All of this. All we need is a little faith."

And as GoGo speaks, the reporter speaks once more, potentially blowing the case wide open…

* * *

 _However, the case of 22-year-old Dallas Hall is quickly starting to develop as he was reported missing last week._

 _So far, no breakthroughs have been made in his case. However, some eyewitnesses reported that men in dark suits and 'circus masks' captured Hall before the van drove off near King's Quay in San Fransokyo Bay. The van – and the kidnappers – haven't been seen since. Anyone with any information is urged to call SFPD._

* * *

GoGo quickly turns the TV off. "Honey!"

Still thinking about Kiri, GoGo's sudden action wakes Honey up from her trance. "Yeah, GoGo? What is it?"

GoGo immediately whips out her phone; navigating through it, she smirks triumphantly as a tracker app detects steady movement with repeated beeping sounds.

"Call the guys…and Baymax. I think I might know where that van is…"

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:**_ Well, first chapter's done. I don't even know how frequent I'm gonna post this, but this story's starting. I'm stretching myself out thin here...

Anyways, feedback will be appreciated. Stay Golden. And of course...

Later days. - Thicket


	2. Another Door Opens

_**DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 AND all Marvel characters are owned by Disney and Mahvel. Along w/ Man of Action, whom I forgot to mention. My OCs belong to moi.**_

* * *

 _ **This chapter of Death & Magic will be a short one, but with a satisfyingly eerie end next chapter. I promise it'll be worth the wait. Plus... It might come sooner than you think. ;)**_

 _ **Also, this is the first non-OC chapter I've written in a while. This was tricky to get their voices right. Hopefully, this should suffice.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Another Door Opens**_

In the chill dead of night, GoGo and Honey leave their apartment in their superhero suits. Striding along using her maglev discs, GoGo spots the van near an abandoned warehouse in San Fransokyo's Pier 93.

"Why is it always an abandoned warehouse?" GoGo groans in a slightly annoyed tone. "Anyways, the rest aren't far behind. Ready, Honey?"

"I'm right behind you!" Honey, trying her hardest to keep up with GoGo, uses her quick thinking. With an entry of a quick alchemical formula, she creates a slide of ice to keep up with the speeding superheroine. "This seems pretty ominous. Maybe we should start a stakeout."

Suddenly, a rather energetic voice emerges in the night. "Ha-ha! See, guys, I _told_ you!"

Two monster-like arms shoot high into the air as GoGo and Honey track the voice. The two girls turn to each other, smirking and shaking their heads. They skulk their way to the side of a restaurant. Its lights are off and with no one inside, it serves as a decent hiding spot...

It's there that Honey and GoGo meet their friends.

"Fred," GoGo whispers, "I'm excited we might get the drop on them, too. But remember what we talked about?"

Her head tilts with a look of warning on her face. Their eccentric friend and teammate **Fred** leans on the restaurant's wall, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, can't blame a guy for getting hella excited," he says. "I mean…stealth missions are pretty awesome!"

GoGo and Honey see and greet the rest of their friends: **Wasabi, Baymax,** and their dear friend **Hiro Hamada**. Taller and retaining his youthful look, Hiro's slightly athletic physique matched his personality – as ambitious as ever.

"Don't worry, GoGo. Thankfully, they didn't spot us," Hiro says in a somewhat sonorous tone. Resembling his brother – **Tadashi Hamada** – a bit, Hiro's voice is eager but calm. "Did you get a good look at Dallas' kidnappers?"

"Yep," GoGo says, nodding with a grin. She uses her phone to summon a maglev tracker, stylized as a dragonfly. The tracker makes its way to GoGo as its wings unfurl.

"Awesome work, GoGo! Quick thinking, as always." Hiro's gentle tap on GoGo's shoulder coaxes a soft smile out of her - a rare occurrence. "How did you track the van?"

"I intercepted the kidnappers during one of my biking sessions," GoGo replies. "That damn van over there almost clipped me. I was so mad, I slapped my new toy on the back so that I can 'talk' to whoever was inside. And…"

The wings show holographic images of five burly, masked men in black-clad suits, fedoras, and circus masks. A black-bagged man's muffled screaming is muted as one of the masked men clocks him with a left hook. Toppling to the van's floor, the man groans in pain with quiet sniffs.

"The rest is history," GoGo continues with a grim frown, obviously angered by the kidnappers' aggression. "They don't seem to be the type for interrogating innocents."

Suddenly, Baymax speaks, his attention now focused on GoGo and Honey. "Oh. Hello, GoGo. Hello, Honey," he says, giving out his usual greeting to the two ladies.

They smile and wave hello back.

"Hello, Baymax," Honey says with a warm smile. "What's the situation in the warehouse?"

Peeking over at the warehouse, Wasabi steps forward, turning to Baymax. "Yeah. Anything you can tell us about those guys?"

In his armour, Baymax raises a hand with one of his foamy fingers aimed at the sky. "Detecting six humanoid lifeforms within the warehouse. Five of those life-forms appear to have regular body temperatures and normal heartbeat patterns."

"They're the kidnappers, alright," GoGo says. "Anything else?"

"Are there any abnormalities?" Honey adds, stepping forward. "Anything that might seem odd to you?"

Baymax blinks, turning to the warehouse. "Detecting the sixth lifeform's medical information. I am detecting a faint heartbeat...with mildly low body temperature."

"And that's Dallas," Hiro says with a frown. "Alright, guys. Gather around. What's the plan?"

Fred hops around in excitement. "Ooh, ooh, I say we turn off the lights. We take each of them by surprise and slink into the shadows! We'll be like…warriors of the night."

He poses in a martial arts stance as GoGo shakes her head. Wasabi cuts in as he scratches his beard, showcasing his usual concern.

"Um, that _could_ be a great plan, us being stealthy and all," he says, a friendly but slightly sarcastic tone behind his words. "But what if those guys are, like, I don't know…armed or something? What if they can't play nice and get Dallas or...?"

Honey smiles, clapping her hands together in anticipation. "Not to worry, Wasabi. I made significant breakthroughs with my Chem-Balls. With S.H.I.E.L.D technology, they can protect all of you. And, they can do a lot more!"

Despite his apparent lack of relief, Wasabi nods as Honey calms him down a little bit. "O-Okay. I trust you to have a plan with that breakthrough."

Honey smiles. "Gracias!"

Wasabi turns to Hiro. "What about retrieving Dallas? You're the boss, Boss. Got any tips?"

Hiro pauses before staring intently at the warehouse. With a steely-eyed gaze and razor-sharp focus, he scans the layout of the building the same way he checks out his schematics every night. In Hiro's mind, Tadashi's voice rings out like a dinner bell...

* * *

" _Look for a new angle… angle… angle…"_

* * *

Suddenly, Hiro smiles. "I got it."

The group turns to Hiro as Baymax raises his hand yet again.

"What did you get, Hiro?" he asks.

Smiling, Hiro leaps onto Baymax's back and pats his shoulder. "What else, bud? A new angle. Guys, here's the plan. …Fred's right."

"Fred's right?" the group repeats in unison, each with varying tones to their voices.

Hiro nods. "Yup. We need to use the element of surprise to our advantage. Honey, you're with me. GoGo, you and Wasabi breach and engage when you see an opening. And Fred?"

Fred hops yet again, knowing Hiro's intentions. "Oh, man, am I? Am I gonna be—?"

"Yeah, Fred. You're the opening. You'll start things off with a bang!" Hiro smiles. "As you do."

"YES! I love you, bro," Fred says before hugging Hiro through Baymax.

Baymax looks at Fred, looks back at Hiro, looks at Fred again, and hugs both guys in a tight, warm embrace, much to the delight of everyone.

With a hearty chuckle, Hiro gently pulls away before he turns to the group. "Ready, guys?"

The group kneels as they all grin. Wasabi's blades hum with the sound of stinging anticipation…

"Ready!" the group whispers in unison.

* * *

 _ **How will Big Hero 6 retrieve Dallas? What does their plan entail? And will the kidnappers be BH6's only threat tonight?**_

 _ **Heh, they won't...**_

 _ **Find out who might join them next time on Big Hero 6: Death & Magic in Chapter 3: Darkness Falls.**_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** As always, reviews will be appreciated. Lemme know what I did right and wrong. Constructive criticism is always a cause for concern. Stay Golden. And, of course...

Later days. - Thicket


	3. Deleted Scene (?): Fourth Wall

_**A weird drabble to tide people over. I promise I'll write more chapters. Sorry. Less than three.**_

* * *

 _Big Hero 6 sits together in a black room._ _Fred chimes in._

 _"You don't think they forgot about us, right?"_

 _Silence._

 _Baymax breaks up the monotony with his finger raised to the sky. "I am a robot. I cannot be offended if people forget about me."_

 _Fred shakes his head. "I wish I was you."_

 _GoGo and Wasabi surprisingly sigh in unison, nodding their head._

 _Hiro, on top of Baymax, looks to their new friend T.D., flirting with Honey. "You guys think they did?"_

 _T.D. and Honey widen their eyes._

 _"Do you?" Honey asks T.D._

 _"Oh, I bloody hope not..."_


	4. Darkness Falls

_**_**DISCLAIMER: Big Hero 6 AND all Marvel characters are owned by Disney, Marvel, and Man of Action. Any and all OCs belong to yours truly.  
**_**_

* * *

 _ ** _ **It's about that time, huh? Sorry for the extended delay. Life tends to rear its ugly head in, even now. While I might not be sure about when the next chapter might drop, hope this serves as my apology to my readers out there. Hope you enjoy.**_**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _ **Darkness Falls**_

Inside the moderately-sized warehouse, the chill in the air lingers throughout the entire area.

Within the area, winding corridors lie within its interior. A lone security guard slumps over a shelf, lying incapacitated on the floor. Cases of various materials line these shelves as they all lead to an open space within the center.

It's in that space where the masked kidnappers are there – watching, waiting, and with Dallas in tow.

Dallas, tied down to a chair, slumps on it, looking like a broken shell of a man, inches away from Death's door. His face is bruised as droplets of blood from his nose stain his beard, due in no small part to his rough treatment. He comes to, weary and welcomed by a slap across his face, one of the kidnappers being his assailant.

"Wake up," he says in a rough and succinct tone. "Don't die on us yet."

Groggy and hurt, Dallas speaks, his voice trembling in terror.

"Just…just let me go," he mutters under his ragged breaths. "I ain't…" He coughs, bits of blood splashing against the concrete. "I ain't done…nothing wrong to you guys, I—"

The masked gunmen, all armed with exotic weaponry, remain silent, except for the one that treated Dallas to a rough wake-up call. Using a forceful tap with the butt of his rifle, the assailant looks down at a groaning Dallas, his stony expression obscured by the mask.

"You'll speak when spoken to," he says in a rough and succinct manner. "The Boss will arrive here soon, so keep your mouth shut until you talk to him."

Dallas slowly opens his one good eye, the other swollen shut due to the beatings. "I…"

"I said _shut it!"_

Meanwhile, after reviewing the plan, Big Hero 6 navigates the warehouse. While Hiro, Baymax, and Honey secure the perimeter from the outside, the others – Fred, Wasabi, and GoGo, infiltrate the area, hoping to make their rescue mission successful with minimal injuries.

Wasabi, however, focuses on some of the expensive material inside, trying to catch the attention of his friends. Thankfully, GoGo stops him, covering his mouth with a shake of her head.

Wasabi raises his thumb, despite looking as nervous as a shy exchange student on the first day of school. "Mhm."

GoGo smiles before she hears a sound she knows all too well: the uncomfortable sound of the butt of a rifle hitting a person's face. After hearing Dallas' muffled groan of pain, her frown deepens, turning to Wasabi.

"We gotta take these guys down," she says, whispering to him. "They might kill that guy…"

Wasabi, sporting a frown of his own, turns to GoGo. "And we will. Trust me. I'd be the _last_ person telling you not to worry." He lowers his voice even further. "If Hiro's right, those creeps won't even see us coming."

As Fred quietly hums tunes from the latest spy movie he watched – _The Bold and the Damned –_ he scoots up beside Wasabi, giving GoGo a thumbs-up.

Somewhat grateful of Fred's gesture of support, GoGo nods, not really convinced of Wasabi's words but willing to defer to the plan. "Fine. Shh…"

After hearing some heavy footsteps, she uses her enhanced speed and quick thinking to distract a lone kidnapper. Hearing the hum of her maglev disks, the kidnapper begins to investigate.

"Huh?" He steps forward. "Who's there—"

Suddenly, his answer comes in the form of a flurry of blows from both GoGo and Wasabi, Fred silently cheering in the background. Together, the pair turns to Fred, placing their fingers on their respective mouths. Fred stops, raising his thumbs before he leads Wasabi and GoGo near the location of Dallas and the rest of the masked muggers.

Meanwhile, Honey, Hiro, and Baymax take the higher ground, making their way to the top of the warehouse. Tiptoeing along the roof, the three encounter a small, circular section of glass around the middle of the area, the portion large enough for one member to drop in at a time.

While Baymax assesses Dallas' current condition, Hiro scans the scene before noticing the armed thugs' weaponry from above.

"They kinda seem like your standard-fare goons," he whispers to Honey. "But those rifles look new, don't they?"

He points to one of the guns as Honey observes it in great detail. At first glance, the appearance of the weapon is sleek and compact, its peculiar green-and-white design similar to weapons from one of Fred's sci-fi movies on Movie Night.

But for Honey, her reality is stranger than fiction as she frowns.

"Hm. They do," she says, sounding a bit worried. "Actually, those weapons look pretty familiar to me…hold on a sec."

Hiro looks at one of the rifles. "Yeah? What about 'em?"

"I swear I've seen them before during one of my solo—"

"Honey, what are you—"

Suddenly, Honey gasps with a smile, quickly whipping out her tablet. She cycles through her phone, scrolling through various types of pictures. From her selfies to pictures of her art to videos of her experiments, Honey eventually finds an earlier picture – one showing off the same rifle Hiro sees.

Hiro, however, sees Honey utterly engrossed, staring at her phone. "Honey?"

Honey stops herself from rambling before she speaks. "Sorry. I _knew_ I saw those rifles before!"

Showing the picture to a curious Hiro, Honey continues.

"Those assault rifles have three primary functions. Standard automatic, semi-automatic, and another mode that foregoes ammunition."

"What do they use?"

"High-powered soundwaves. _Extremely_ high-powered soundwaves. I was lucky I handled fighting a foe using one of those things." Honey smiles before frowning a bit. "I think they call those…"

Suddenly Hiro looks at Honey, a look of terror forming on his face. "Wait. Wave Rifles?"

Snapping her fingers, Honey nods. "Yeah! How do you know—"

"Of _course_ they're Wave Rifles…"

Hiro sighs, shaking his head. Honey pulls a face; slightly worried, she lowers her voice.

"You okay, Hiro?"

Baymax leans forward. "Is that a sign of distress? What seems to be the trouble?"

Hiro smiles softly at Baymax before explaining his worries.

"I've only heard about Wave Rifles in message boards with some of my online friends. They…they talk about how they can 'scramble a person's brain' with one pull of the trigger." He looks at the weapons with a more studious gaze before looking at Honey. "But _those_ ones are different…"

Honey looks at the kidnappers while they hover around a weakened Dallas with a frown. "How?"

Hiro assesses them before noticing something whirling on one of the rifles.

 _Is this Obake's doing? No, no way. He's still missing._

"Don't get mad at me for this, but I kinda 'explored' S.H.I.E.L.D Labs during your time there after the Confluence."

"Hiro." Honey places her hands on her hips. "That's _my_ time…"

"I didn't know any better, I'm sorry! But, look. I knew they looked familiar, but if I had to guess, they might have SFIT technology on them. I…"

"SFIT tech?!" Honey, eyes wide with shock, tries not to break their cover. "SFIT tech? Are you…?"

The three retreats out of sight as one of the kidnappers looks up to see the window, Hiro causing them to separate as a result of it. Baymax slowly covers her mouth, raising a chubby finger to his mouthless face.

"Stealth would be…" He looks at Hiro before looking back at Honey, lowering the volume of his voice. "Stealth would be wise, Honey."

Calming down from a rare but short temper, Honey nods before Baymax lifts his hand away. With an awkward blush, she smiles.

"Sorry."

Baymax blinks, tilting his head to the side. "Would you like a hug?"

Honey giggles, shaking her head while Hiro keeps things back on track.

"After the Confluence and we met Fury and the Avengers, more people came into our world and discovered San Fransokyo." Hiro positions himself beside Honey. "I don't know how, but one of them stole some of our technology."

Honey looks down at Hiro. "We gotta stop them."

The two friends exchange a nod before Honey looks at Hiro with a thumbs-up.

 _Okay_. Hiro sighs. _Let's do this._

Now with Wasabi and GoGo looking at the phone, Honey raises her tablet to meet Hiro's face before Hiro nods. The three nod in response before GoGo catches Fred's attention.

"Ready?" she asks him.

Fred flexes. "I was born ready…"

GoGo frowns, though a small smile appears on her face. _Dork…_

Big Hero 6, together and in unison, silently count down to three.

 _One…_

 _Two…_

Suddenly, the chill in the air and in the warehouse starts to get colder. In stark contrast to the cool air on the nighttime streets of San Fransokyo Bay, the temperature inside becomes remarkably cold. Everyone, but especially GoGo, feels the chill as unbeknownst to them, shadowy tendrils creep inside from within.

Nevertheless, Big Hero 6 make their move.

 _Three._

From the depths, Fred strikes. "Ring of Fire!"

Wasabi and GoGo step back, looking at their friend in disbelief. "Ring of What?!"

 ** _FWOOM._**

A burst of red-hot fire circles around the surprised, but equally prepared, kidnappers and a distraught Dallas.

One of them points at Fred. "It's Big Hero 6, get 'em!"

Fred, pleased with his work, makes a humble gesture. "Well, really, I'm just…"

"Not now, man!" GoGo shouts, zipping her way up and over the flames.

Multiple things happen at once.

While some of Dallas' kidnappers try to assail GoGo with burst-fire rounds of sonic energy, GoGo, using her quick thinking, whips around and hurls one of her maglev disks. In one motion, one of the attackers gets hit, blasting a concussive round at a nearby ally.

Using Fred as a trampoline to Fred's utter delight, Wasabi leaps over the ring of fire, slicing the automatic fire of the attackers' Wave Rifles with his reflexes. A dance of badass martial-arts skills commences as both he and GoGo take down their two foes.

Two of the masked men remain as one of them turns to his accomplice.

"What do we do?!" he shouts.

The other goon curses under his breath. "We gotta take Dallas to Arc—"

"Oh, no, you don't!"

Bursting from the top of the warehouse, Hiro – with Baymax assisting him – descends down with an assault from the skies. Following him, Honey creates an equation through her Chem-Purse before looking to Fred.

"Icicle time, Freddie?"

Fred, putting the whoop-ass on one of the downed kidnappers, shouts. "Icicle time! You know it!"

He creates a stream of vaporized water. However, before they can they put their plan into practice, the water freezes, shattering on the ground.

"Oh, crap, what did we do?" Fred places his hands on his head.

And it's at that moment, everyone hears a sound, omnidirectional and foreboding, ghostlike in its tone…

"You didn't do anything. I did."

The kidnappers, looking around, aim their weapons towards both Big Hero 6 and a stream of encompassing darkness. Looking as if they were about to face a bloodthirsty phantasm, they tried to secure a perimeter around Dallas.

Big Hero 6, however, witnesses the darkness filling the warehouse as Hiro looks to Baymax. "Baymax, try to scan for any new signs of life!"

"What's going on, guys?!" Wasabi asks, the hum of his blades almost intensifying as a reaction.

The entity responds. "Nothing you needn't concern yourselves with…"

From the darkness, a figure emerges. Cloaked and wreathed in shadows, the figure has a haunting appearance; no discernible signs of gender can be seen, but it stands slender and seemingly lithe, yet tall and quite foreboding. It strides forward, its face revealing a porcelain black tribal mask, designed to form a creepy smile.

The entity is striking enough to spook even Fred, as rambunctious as he is, responding with a point.

"Hey, man. This is _our_ rescue mission, not yours," he says to the entity. "Don't get any bright ideas…without me seeing them.'

The rest of Big Hero 6 – sans Baymax – turns to him. "Fred!"

The entity shakes his head with a chuckle. "Is that so? Speaking of bright ideas, are you the one that formed a ring of fire around a warehouse of expensive stuff? Not very delicate, are you?"

"It worked, didn't it?!" Fred points to the kidnappers before GoGo holds him back, earning a chuckle from the entity. "See! You know it did. C'mon, man, we got this."

"What do you want?" GoGo asks it.

The entity takes a second to step back; if it had a semblance of a face, she could swear it tried to process her question in real-time. It now turns to GoGo.

"I want Dallas," it replies. "I—"

One of the remaining kidnappers lunges forward, attacking the entity with his crony beside him. "Well, tough turtles, you ass!"

Firing round after round of sonic energy, they only hit wisps of darkness as Big Hero 6 watches the criminals topple to the ground, the wisps whipping around them.

"Whoa," Hiro says, looking at the rest, each sporting various expressions on their faces.

However, Honey, staring at the scene before her, recognizes something as she watches with a vigilant gaze.

Stepping over the two defeated thugs, the entity walks towards the group, getting in front of Dallas. It summons a long, spear-like staff, pointing to Hiro and the rest.

"Go on and get out of here. I just want to talk to him. If we have to fight…" It looks to Honey as it almost hesitates before continuing, prompting Honey to notice. "That's what I'll have to do."

 _That mask. This person._ Honey begins to put the pieces together. _If I'm right, then this must be…him. That vigilante. Atarangi._

Big Hero 6 looks to each other, nodding before they shift into their fighting stances, prompting the entity to utter a sad sigh. As the chill from the shadows douses the flames, **Atarangi** stands, ready for battle.

"Fine," he says. "Let's fight."

* * *

 _ **Tune in next time on Big Hero 6: Death & Magic when the team faces a foe unlike anything they've ever witnessed before in Atarangi...  
**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Sorry to cut this so short, but that is the end of this chapter. I will try my best to write a good story for y'all since this seems ambitious. Nevertheless, let me know what you think. As always, stay golden. I love you.

\- L.I.T.T.


End file.
